


Bonds

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Aphrodisiacs, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Porn Battle, Romance, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash arrive on a planet where men are considered second-class citizens. Sam needs to figure out how to save the men, and it turns out she needs to marry Martouf/Lantash in order to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV - Fiery Fourteen, on Dreamwidth
> 
> Prompts: wedding, jewellery, aphrodisiacs, AMTDI (aliens made them do it), telepathic bonds, lust, love

"You can't just lock them up and enslave them!" Sam exclaimed.

"Why not? They _are_ just _men_ ," one of the local women observed. "Why do you care so much? _Major Samantha Carter_? You are clearly not mated to any of them, so they are not your responsibility," a tall woman with beautiful red hair said. She was called Nikah, and she was the leader's second-in-command. "Besides, they look healthy, so they are likely to survive - at least for some time."

" _Survive_? But... they're my _friends_!" Sam said, with emphasis, trying to make them understand. It did not seem to impress any of the locals. "Isn't there some way I can... I don't know, _buy_ their freedom?"

Sam - together with the rest of SG-1, and Martouf/Lantash - had arrived on the planet earlier that day. Belatedly, they had realized all men were considered second-class citizens on the world, and were working in slave camps. That is, unless a woman decided to choose one or more of them as her mates.

They had pretended Sam was the leader, of course, but it had not helped. Then they had attempted to leave, only to find the Stargate would not activate. The locals had removed one of the crystals in order to stop SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash from leaving. Apparently, you became the subject of the planet's Goddess the moment you stepped foot on her world.

"Yes, if you can bring more water to our fields, then we will let you and the men go. The drought has been growing worse over the years, and is causing our harvests to fail. Our priestesses tell us that in the ancient times, when the Goddess still lived with us, she would use the glowing device to control the flood of water. Alas, none of us have the gift to activate it," Wonna explained. She was a young woman with long dark hair, and one of Nikah's warriors. "As it is, we need every man available to work on the canal through the Fire Valley. Unfortunately, it is the only route possible, except for the one that is controlled by the Goddess."

"Uh, the 'Fire Valley'?" Sam got a concerned expression.

"It is so named, because of the intense heat. The water canal will have to be covered, or all of the water flowing through it will be gone before it reaches the fields. It is so hot in that valley, that only the strongest, most resilient slaves survive. Unfortunately, we are in desperate need of manpower, and are forced to assign the men that accompanied you, to that work."

Sam groaned and looked at her with an expression of mixed anger and disbelief. She was about to yell at them, but realized at the last moment that it would not help, and most likely make their situation worse.

Suddenly, she realized there was a good chance 'the Goddess' had been a Goa'uld, and that the 'glowing device' could be activated and controlled if you had naquadah in your blood. She got an idea, and made a decision and pushed all the angry things she wanted to say aside. She had to play this game, if her newly hatched plan was to work. "I'd like to try and see if I can help you."

"It would be a miracle if you could, but you shall be allowed to try, of course. Should you succeed, not only will you be allowed to leave, but you may take the men in your group with you as well."

* * *

Sam concentrated on activating the small device she held in her hand. It was of obvious Goa'uld design, and on the third try, it reacted to her command, and started glowing. She felt elation - she could do this!

There was a gasp of surprise and appreciation from the local women, who were standing a few steps behind her and watching it all.

However, activating the device was one thing, controlling it was something quite different, and much harder. A beam sprang from it, which she had to use to control some mechanism at the top of a structure, which held back the water and only let out a set amount. After trying several times, she had not even made the beam reach the whole way to the mechanism, nor was it concentrated or narrow enough that she would be able to do anything in a controlled way. If she managed to do anything at all with it - which was unlikely - she was infinitely more likely to stop the trickle of water completely, or cause a breach that flooded them all, than she was to actually make it do what she was supposed to.

She sighed, and gave up, exhausted. The frustrating thing was that she _knew_ Jolinar had used similar devices, and if she could just remember _how_ , she would be able to use it. However, it was clear she could not access that memory.

Though, maybe _Lantash_ could control the device?

"Listen, guys, I'm sorry, but I can't use this thing well enough. I _do_ know someone who might, though... one of the men on my team."

"A man _cannot_ be allowed to touch such an intricate device. Surely you cannot be suggesting we allow _that_?" the head priestess, Kathika, said, looking deeply horrified by the mere suggestion.

"Would you rather let countless of your people die in this drought?" Sam asked, disbelieving.

The priestesses discussed amongst themselves for some time, then Kathika turned to Sam again. "It is regrettably, but death from drought seems to be the only possible outcome, unless you can learn to access the power within you. We _cannot_ allow a man to use a sacred device."

" _What_?!" Sam stared at her. "Are you _crazy_?"

Kathika looked angry that Sam dared speak to her like that. "Such insolence from someone so young is _not_ becoming. Our Goddess Eurypyle was _very_ clear - _no_ man may touch _any_ complicated device or machinery. If we allow _that_ , our entire society will fall, our very _way_ of life will be forfeit. More than that - our _souls_ will be condemned to eternal damnation. No, it is far better that a few die, than that all shall be damned, do you not see this?"

Sam groaned softly, but realized there was not really anything she could say that would convince them. Well, if they did not _want_ to be helped, then that was _their_ problem. However, she needed to find a way to save her teammates and Martouf/Lantash.

"And you won't let me and my friends leave." It was not a question.

"Anyone arriving here becomes the subject of our Goddess Eurypyle." Kathika said.

"Yeah... but didn't you say she no longer lives here?"

"She may not have honoured us with a visit for many generations, but one day she will return, and then she will know if we have ruled as she decreed!"

Sam sighed, really wishing Daniel could talk to them instead of her. He was so much better at this.

She suddenly remembered something else the locals had mentioned shortly after she and the others had been captured, and the men had been taken to be locked up. "Wait... you said earlier that if I were mated to any of the men that arrived here with me, they would be my responsibility? Does that mean they would avoid being sent to the slave camp if they were my mates?"

"Yes, but you are obviously not mated to any of them." Kathika pointed out.

"How do you even know that? It's not like you've _asked_ me!"

"None of the men carried a _efcha'risti'si ko'lie._ And you, also, do not," one of the younger priestesses said, touching a ring around her neck.

"Uh, is that like a symbol of marriage?" Sam wondered.

"It is meant for increasing pleasure. With it, the man _knows_ to do right. Knows his mistress's reactions, and what pleases her. All mated men carry them, and they are locked to their mistress's necklace."

" _How_ do they know it?"

Kathika looked very surprised Sam did not know this. "They feel it, of course - and she may feel the man's pleasure as well, if she wish to. It can increase the pleasure greatly, though some feel seeing his thoughts at that time are... disturbing."

"They make a telepathic connection?" Sam asked, amazed and very interested in the science behind it.

"They give you the ability to hear another's thoughts and feelings, yes."

"Wow!" Sam said, wishing she could take a few of those back home with her, and figure out how they worked. Of course, it did not help her in the current situation. She frowned, trying to think of other ways of saving her friends from slavery. "Wait... can't I just take all my friends as mates _now_? You do permit a woman to have more than one man, I remember someone mentioning that."

"Yes, of course, but as an unproven newcomer, you would be permitted only _one_ man of your choosing, and no more," Kathika told her. "Is there one of them you want?"

Sam hesitated. So she could rescue one of them from slave-work, but what about the others? She needed some other way to save them. "Maybe. I need to think about it," she said. "When will they be sent to the slave camps?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Kathika looked towards the water reservoir. "Do you wish to make another attempt to use the glowing device?"

"Yes, but later. First I need to... ah, _meditate_. Yes, meditate to see if I can, ah, hone my skills in the use of the device," Sam said, feeling like rolling her eyes at the idiocy she was spewing.

"Of course." Kathika bowed, as did the other priestesses. "We are grateful for all your attempts to help us."

* * *

Sam spent the next couple of hours deep in thought, trying to come up with a plan, as well as trying to access the part of Jolinar's memories that could use technology like the 'glowing device'. She had no luck in either.

Then, suddenly, she realized something - and she felt like hitting herself for not thinking of it before. Lantash almost certainly knew how to use the device - and if he was telepathically linked to her, then he could possibly help _her_ use it!

Yes, it might be a bit far-fetched and crazy, but it _could_ just work. At least, it was the best idea she could come up with!

She immediately got up and ran to find either Nikah or Kathika.

* * *

"You say you wish to take one of the men that arrived with you as your mate?" Nikha asked.

"Yes, I would. That's my right, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"It is. However, due to the drought, we do not have the resources to make as large a celebration as is usual, when someone takes their first mate."

"That's not a problem. We, ah, don't celebrate a lot where I come from." Sam lied, hastily. She neither wanted them to waste their few resources, nor did she want some sort of long, drawn-out ceremony for something that was only meant as a ploy to get them out of here.

"You are eager to take a mate. I cannot fault you, for the nights can be lonely. However, we cannot treat our new member so badly. The joining ritual will be tomorrow evening, and there will be a small celebration following it," Nikah decided. "The time is needed to prepare everything for the ceremony anyway."

"Uh, but you were going to send my friends to the slave camps tomorrow. I can't celebrate knowing they're working their butts off!"

Nikah studied her for a little while, then nodded. "I shall have to talk with our wise leader, Linka, of course, but if it means so much to you, I shall ask that they are allowed to remain here for another day."

"Thank you. That is most gracious of you," Sam said, sarcastically. Fortunately, the locals did not seem to know what sarcasm was, and ignored it.

"Which one of the males do you chose for your mate?" Nikah asked.

"Martouf. He has light brown hair and pale, blue-grey eyes."

"We shall make sure this Martouf is washed, properly dressed, and arrives in time for your joining ceremony, Major Samantha Carter."

* * *

The next day's evening, Sam was standing in the main square of the village, dressed in a very elaborate - and very revealing - wedding dress.

They had come for her some hours earlier, while she had been making another attempt at getting the damn Goa'uld device to work. After another failure, she had followed the priestesses, who had lead her to some hot springs, where she had taken a long, pleasant bath. After that, she had gotten a relaxing massage, and had been dressed in traditional wedding clothes.

She was feeling guilty and having second thoughts about the whole idea, seeing how the locals had decorated the buildings and put up tables with food and drink. They seemed to be putting a _lot_ of effort into this for her sake.

Of course, if she did _not_ go through with it, her teammates and Martouf/Lantash would probably be worked to death, and she would be stuck here forever. Or until she died together with the rest of the population, if this damn drought continued.

It made her decision quite easy, actually. On the off chance that this worked, and Lantash could actually telepathically help her control the Goa'uld device, they would save not only themselves and her team, but also a great many people on this world. Especially the many male slaves that were currently dying from the heat in the 'Fire Valley'.

She hoped Martouf and Lantash understood why they had to _pretend_ to marry, but she was sure they would agree with her reasoning. It was not like they would have to have sex - though she was certain they would be more than willing. While she did not know _what_ exactly they felt for her, it was obvious they were interested.

As for herself... thinking about it, she had to admit the thought of having sex with them was attractive. Martouf and Lantash were sweet, kind, intelligent - and so very, _very_ sexy.

Around her, people were making the last preparations. When she heard her name being called, she pushed her musings aside, and turned.

"Yes?"

"Ah, _there_ you are, Major Samantha Carter. You look _very_ beautiful in that dress," Nikah said. "This is Linka, our esteemed leader, and representative of our Goddess, while she is absent."

"Hello," Sam bowed awkwardly to the older woman beside Nikah. "It's an honour meeting you, ma'am," she added - almost hearing Daniel tell her to.

Linka smiled graciously, but she did not say anything.

The High Priestess, Kathika, came over to them. "Major Samantha Carter, your chosen mate will be arriving shortly. Will you come this way, so we can get everything ready for the ceremony?"

"Of course, uh, one thing... I don't know if you've been told, but 'Major' is a title. It's not part of my name."

"Yes, that was explained to me by those who received you, when you first arrived. However, is it not correct to use a title with your name? Surely, it is a sign of respect, is it not?"

Sam sighed. "Yes, it is." She decided to ignore it and let them use it, if it made them happy.

* * *

Still confused - since no one had bothered explaining to him what was happening - Martouf/Lantash followed the women that had come to fetch them. Lantash was furious, and it took all of Martouf's diplomatic skills to convince him not to take control and yell at the women. The locals did not know about the Tok'ra, and would almost certainly react badly to finding one of them in their midst.

Earlier that day, after they had been fed some unappetizing, but nutritious food, a group of women had come to their prison cell. Martouf and Lantash had been greatly surprised when they were the only ones being let out.

They had gotten no explanations, except that 'a woman has asked for you'. Since all the people of any importance on that world were women, that meant exactly _nothing_. They had been taken to be bathed, and then dressed in fine clothes.

Lantash acidly commented that it probably was because whomever wanted to meet them would feel offended being near them otherwise.

"You will climb the steps to the platform and stand beside your new mistress, Major Samantha Carter," a priestess told him. "The joining ceremony will commence shortly."

"Samantha!" Martouf looked at her, an expression of surprise on his face. It turned into a smile as he realized the priestess had spoken of his - and Samantha's - _joining_ ceremony. He allowed himself an extra look at Sam, as he walked up to stand beside her. Her dress was _provocative_ and hid very little. He and Lantash both loved it, and their Samantha looked _stunning_. "You look _beautiful_ , Samantha," he told her in a low voice.

"Thanks." Sam smiled at him, feeling more than a little awkward. "I'll explain it all later. Just, um, play along, okay?" she whispered.

"Of course."

* * *

The main part of the ceremony had been fairly short, with the High Priestess reciting a brief, obviously memorized text - in bad Goa'uld. They had then been given a cup of wine, which both drank from, and then a plain necklace had been placed around their necks. It closed cleanly, with no obvious way of opening it.

After that, they had been taken to honourary seats, where they had eaten and drunk with the locals. They did not have the opportunity to speak - and apparently kissing the bride was not part of the local tradition.

The ceremony now seemed to be over, and the celebration was ending. Sam still had no more of an idea of how the necklaces were going to make a telepathic link between them. The fruit wine she had drunk was causing a pleasant buzz, though, which was mellowing her anger towards the locals.

"Excuse me, um, High Priestess Kathika? How does this work?" Sam touched her necklace, smiling awkwardly.

"Ah, they have not been activated yet. It will not be so until you are taken to your joining hut. It is the last part of the ceremony." She smiled. "Which it is time to perform. Please follow us."

Sam and Martouf/Lantash followed the High Priestess, and a small group of priestesses walked behind them.

* * *

When they got to the 'joining hut', Kathika took out a small, roundish device. "This is used for activating the _efcha'risti'si ko'lie_ \- the necklaces of pleasure. The ones you are wearing have already been attuned to each other, so they will only create a connection between you - no one else."

"That's good to know - I had actually thought about how you avoided just making a telepathic link between _everyone_ wearing those things," Sam said.

"That would be... most unfortunate. As it is, you have no reason to fear that. It has never happened." She held up the small device. "Hold it first against your necklace and press here..." She pointed at a button. "Then hold it against his and do the same. It activates them. It should be held against the point of closure of the necklace."

"Yeah, about that - where _is_ that? It looks completely smooth to me."

"Always against the back of your neck. The necklaces stay in place."

"How do I open it?"

"Why would you want to do that? If one of the bearers die, both necklaces open automatically." Kathika returned to explaining the use of the device. "You will feel a deep, tingling sensation when the necklace is activated. It can be quite pleasurable in itself. Then, when you are ready for mating, you press _this_ button, and the connection between you opens. If you only want your mate to feel what _you_ feel, press _this_. Otherwise it works on both simultaneously. The device need not be touching the necklaces, when they have been activated. Pressing the connection button again deactivates the connection, and pressing the activation button twice, will turn off the necklaces completely."

"Okay, that... sounds easy," Sam said, trying to remember it all as she reached for the activation device.

"It is traditional for the High Priestess to activate the _efcha'risti'si ko'lie_ the first time." Kathika held it against the base of Sam's neck for a moment, and Sam felt a tingling sensation. It was pleasant. and somewhat stimulating, but not enough to be truly distracting.

"I can see what you mean. It's... _nice_." Sam smiled. She felt friendly - whether it was because of the fruit wine or the device, she did not know. The effect slowly grew a little stronger, but she could still - mostly - ignore it. If she really wanted to.

Meanwhile, Kathika had activated Martouf/Lantash's necklace as well. Sam did not notice the low gasp that escaped him the moment it was activated. nor that his expression rapidly became clouded with desire.

Kathika handed Sam the small activation device, and then bowed her head to her. "May your joining be pleasurable."

The priestesses left them, and Sam and Martouf/Lantash went into the hut and shut the door after them.

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed. "Now I can explain my plan to you. Martouf... I'm really so, _so_ sorry to drag you through all of this without telling you anything, but I'm hoping that if my plan works, we'll all be free and allowed to leave. There's this Goa'uld device, that's used to control the water flow from a reservoir to the fields, and they need me to change the setting. However, I can't _quite_ figure it out, so I was thinking, maybe you can help me, _telepathically_ if these necklaces actually works..." She became quiet, and looked at Martouf. "Is... something wrong?"

He groaned loudly and almost fell as his legs buckled under him. He spoke, his voice hoarse, "Sa... Samantha. I do not _care..._ for your reasons. Either... either turn _off_..." he gasped, " _this_!" He touched the necklace. "Or mate with me. _Now_!"

Sam stared at him, dumbfounded.

"The... _necklace_... is in... intensely... _stimulating._ To Lantash. And thus me."

His eyes flashed as Lantash took control. "Samantha!" He closed his eyes and almost whimpered. "We are in pain, Samantha. We _need_ you. So very... very badly. _Please_."

Sam shook herself out of her daze, and realized what he was saying. She gazed briefly at the huge bulge in his pants. "Oh, my God! I had no idea! I'm so sorry!" She stared frantically at the control device, suddenly uncertain which of the buttons to hit. She blamed the light intoxication from the local fruit wine on her confusion. Regardless, the symbols on the buttons meant _nothing_ to her.

She looked up and saw Lantash's desperate, pleading expression.

"Samantha?" he begged.

Feeling 80% sure she remembered correctly, she quickly pressed one of the buttons.

And immediately groaned and almost fell, as her legs became weak when her mind was bombarded by lust. Images filled her mind, images of herself, lying naked on the bed as Lantash and Martouf thrust into her, _pounded_ into her, as she begged them to fuck her, _harder, faster_.

"Lantash! Martouf! I... I _need_..." Sam moaned, unable to even form the rest of the sentence, completely overwhelmed by feelings of intense arousal.

Sensing her state of mind, Lantash abandoned any attempt at controlling himself. He wasted no time grabbing her and kissing her passionately. They clung to each other, tongues tangling and hands fondling and touching everywhere they could reach.

They started tearing at each others clothing, trying to get the unfamiliar clothes off as quickly as possible. When they were - mostly - naked, Lantash carried Sam to the bed, tumbling down in the soft pillows and covers with her.

"My sweet _beautiful_ Samantha..." Lantash murmured, giving her a long, drugging kiss that made their minds spin. *I sense... her thoughts... she _wants_ us! She is _ours_!*

*Yes - take her. Take her _now_!* Martouf answered, almost too aroused to form the sentences in his mind.

"Yes! I want you. _Take me_!" Sam exclaimed, not realizing it was their internal communication she heard.

Lantash stroked her clit, gasping at the same time as Sam, when he felt the stabs of pleasure she felt. He spread her folds, slipping a finger inside her. "So wet... so ready."

"Fuck me!" Sam demanded, pushing against his fingers.

He did not hesitate, and positioned his hard cock against her opening, then pushed forward hard. They both groaned, the shared pleasure almost overwhelming them. After holding still for a few moments, Lantash began thrusting, trying to keep a slow pace. Sam wanted nothing of that, and used her legs to pull him to her hard, when he rocked against her.

"Wa... _wait_ , Samantha... I'm... not going to... to be able to... hold _back_!" Lantash gasped the words, unable to stop himself from pounding into her. "I... _feel_ you... _enveloping_ me, feel me... in you, you feeling me... Martouf feeling... what I feel... what you feel..." he almost babbled. His eyes flashed and he groaned deeply.

"Yes! Oh, God! Yes! I... it feels... like I'm both fucking me _and_ being fucked... by _both_ of you at the _same_ time!" Sam exclaimed, pulling him to her hard. "So... sooo good..." she moaned.

Lantash thrust into her one more time and cried out - in Goa'uld - as he came, "Nek'h... _Samantha!_ "

Sam climaxed immediately, gasping as her senses were flooded with everything Martouf and Lantash were feeling and sensing - including what came from her. The pleasure flowing back and forth between them, overwhelming them.

They both lay panting for several moments afterwards, as the intense waves of pleasure slowly subsided.

" _Wow_!" Sam exclaimed. "That was certainly something! They weren't _kidding_ when they said this thing increased pleasure!"

"No, they most _certainly_ were not," Lantash said, smiling. "This was more pleasurable than anything Martouf and I have _ever_ experienced before. Though I highly doubt it has _this_ intense an effect on the locals - or any humans for that matter." He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Samantha, if we are to speak normally for more than a short period of time, then we had better deactivate the necklaces. Something in the base of it... has a... _highly_ stimulating effect on me." He turned a little on his side, so Sam could see his already semi-erect shaft.

Sam swallowed hard. "Yes, I can feel it." She looked around for the activation device, which she had dropped earlier. "Where _is_ the damn thing?"

She spotted it, and grabbed it quickly, pressing a different button than she had before. It worked, and both she and Martouf/Lantash relaxed, again able to think clearly.

"You were explaining something about a plan that would free us all?" Lantash asked, staring unashamed at Sam, who was as naked as he was.

"Yes... and I guess I have a lot of other things to explain as well - and apologize for. I'm sorry, um, about, you know..." She blushed and indicated them both - and the fact that they had just had sex. Glorious, _wonderful_ sex.

"You have _nothing_ to apologize for. Martouf and I enjoyed this immensely, and we cannot imagine a more wonderful fate than being your mate."

Sam's cheeks reddened further. "Ah, um, that's... that's good." She took a deep breath. "Um... my plan, yeah..."

She went on to explain to them about the water reservoir and the Goa'uld control mechanism, and her hope that she would be able to use it, if Lantash showed her telepathically how.

* * *

"I am certain I can help you," Lantash said. "However, in order to do so, we need to reactivate these necklaces, and while I may be able to control my arousal for a little while, now when I know what to expect, the result will inevitable be the same as before." He looked closely at Sam. "You do not mind?"

"Um... no, I... _no_. I don't. _Heck_! Of _course_ I don't mind! I've never experienced anything remotely as wonderful as that!" She blushed at having admitted it.

"We know," Lantash answered, smugly.

Sam groaned. "Of course! The telepathic connection - you could read my mind!"

"Yes, quite probably, though my arousal was too intense for me to be able to concentrate on anything but your immediate, strongest feelings and thoughts." He smiled widely. "Which were _most_ flattering."

Sam sighed deeply and hid her face in her hand for a moment. He probably knew she loved him, then! Thinking back to the emotions she had sensed from them, it was clear _they_ loved her. Well, this device certainly had some interesting consequences! Well, that was for later. They had more important things to think of right now.

"Do you think you will be able to, ah, control yourself long enough to 'show' me how to use the Goa'uld control device?" She shook her head. "The question is if _I_ can control myself! If you get horny, so do I!"

Lantash nodded. "Yes... and yes, I believe we can do it."

"All right." Sam smiled. "Ready?" She held up the activation device.

"Very much, my Samantha." He smiled back at her, a glint in his eyes.

* * *

Lantash had succeeded in mentally showing Sam how to use the Goa'uld device to control the mechanism that regulated the water flow for the fields and the village. Afterwards, Sam and Martouf/Lantash had spent much of the night having passionate sex.

The next day, Sam had gone to Nikah and told her she would like to make another attempt at manipulating the 'glowing device', as they called it. They happily allowed her to try, of course.

* * *

"Impressive," Nikah said, then turned to Sam, smiling. "You have our thanks - you have saved our people." She bowed her head respectfully to Sam.

Sam looked incredibly relieved, as she allowed the device to power off. The water flow had been increased - enough that there would be no more drought. Of course, if the weather should change again, they might find it a little wetter than before, but apparently the drought had been worsening for years, so that was not likely.

"I'm happy that I could help. Does that mean me and my friends can leave?" Sam asked.

"Of course, though it saddens us you will not agree to stay. You would be _very_ welcome here."

"Ah, thanks, but no thanks. I have... important things to do where I come from. Actually, we should leave as soon as possible."

"No doubt. With such abilities, your assistance must be highly sought after. However, please, you must allow us to arrange for a celebration before you leave."

Sam hesitated, pondering how to get out of this. "It would... honour me greatly if you would have the celebration in my name. _After_ we have left. It's traditional where I come from," she hurriedly added.

After a moment, Nikah nodded. "Then that is how it shall be. We will have the men you arrived with fetched, including your mate, of course." She smiled confidentially. "I am told there were sounds of pleasure from your hut tonight. I trust you were well satisfied?"

"I was. _Absolutely_. These necklaces are really something." Sam blushed. Then she remembered what she had promised Martouf/Lantash. "This reminds me, is it possible I may ask for an extra set? Two necklaces that have not been tuned to each other yet?"

"Of course, it would be our pleasure to provide you with these. However, would you not rather just have us attune them to your necklace? I assume they are for future extra mates?"

"Ah, no, I am... quite satisfied as it is. They are a gift for... um, for our leaders," Sam lied, wishing she had thought of what to say earlier.

"In that case I shall give you several sets of necklaces. They are quite easy to tune to each other. Merely put them closely together and leave them activated for one full day and night."

"Thanks. I'll remember," Sam said.

Nikah took Sam to a house where she could wait for Martouf/Lantash and her team-mates - and for someone to fetch the necklaces.

* * *

"Well done, Carter!" O'Neill said, smiling, as soon as the last of the locals had left them, after re-inserting the control crystal in the Stargate.

"Indeed. The prospect of spending any more time as a slave for these people was not a pleasant one. You have my thanks, Major Carter."

"Believe me, I'm not interested in moving here - even though they _did_ have some interesting ideas." Sam grinned wryly.

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Oy, not funny, Carter!"

"How _did_ you convince them to let us go? And what's with those necklaces you and Martouf are wearing?" Daniel asked.

"It's... a long story." Sam threw Martouf a sideways glance, her cheeks reddening a little. "By the way - I did get some more of them for you - whatever you want them for. Here!" Sam pulled the necklaces and control devices out of one of the big pockets in her BDU pants, which she was again wearing.

"Thank you, Samantha." Martouf took the necklaces and the control devices. "I intend to give them to Anise. If she can determine how the telepathic effect is achieved - without the, ah, _side effect_ , then they can possibly be used for communicating in certain situations by Tok'ra operatives, depending on the range, of course. Or even for interrogation." He dialed the address of one of the planets the Tok'ra used as a stop-over world.

"I suppose that might work - if you can find a way to get them off without killing people!" Sam said, ruefully, touching her own necklace.

" _Telepathic_ necklaces? Huh? What's _that_ all about, Carter? And what 'side effects' are Marty talking about?" O'Neill wondered, as they watched the Stargate activate.

Sam sighed. "The Goa'uld who ruled this world had a control mechanism to allow for more water being let out from a reservoir that collects water from springs or whatever. You can't operate it without naquadah in the blood - and knowledge and experience in using Goa'uld tech. Since they wouldn't let a man touch it, I thought Lantash could show me - telepathically - how it's done, and it worked. The necklaces create the telepathic connection, when activated."

"Oh. _Neat_. Well, good work all of you!" O'Neill said. "Come on, guys!" He stepped through the open wormhole.

They all followed, and when they exited on another planet, and the wormhole had shut down, they all drew a sigh of relief.

"But I'm guessing that's _not_ what the locals use them for?" Daniel asked. "The necklaces, I mean."

"No, they are... ah, given to you as part of their... joining rituals," Sam admitted.

" _Joining rituals_?" O'Neill wondered, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Martouf confirmed, not saying anything further. He started dialing the address of the planet his Tok'ra base was currently at.

O'Neill grinned widely. "I think there's a story we need to hear!"

Sam groaned as they all walked into the event horizon, hoping the others would not tease her _too_ much.

* * *

"Do you think Anise can figure out how to get these off?" Sam wondered, then added in a lower voice. "As pleasant as the... _side effects_ were, it would be nice to be _able_ to take them off."

They were still at the Tok'ra tunnels, but would return to Earth shortly. Martouf/Lantash would accompany them, in order to be debriefed.

"I agree, and you need not worry. It is obviously Goa'uld technology, and so they can be opened by someone with naquadah in their blood, if you merely know how. I believe the closure is quite standard. Allow me." Martouf touched the necklace at the base of her neck, finding the clasp and opening it. "Like this." He held up the necklace, now open.

"Wow, impressive." Sam smiled. "Wait... what are you doing?" she asked, when he placed it around her neck again, and closed it.

He smiled, a little shyly. "Lantash and I were hoping you might be willing to, ah, repeat some of the activities from tonight, and that the necklaces might be a... _pleasing_ addition."

"Martouf..." Sam did not know what to say at first, but then she remembered the strong feelings of love that she had sensed from him and Lantash, together with the lust. She smiled. "You know what? I would _love_ to!"

She embraced him, and they kissed. The kiss began slow and gentle, but quickly grew more passionate. When they finally let go to get some air, none of them had any doubts. They loved each other, and they would find a way to be together.

THE END.


End file.
